Curious and Confusing adventures
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Final Fantasy, One piece and Naruto are all involved as well as some others are mentioned none are usually used this is based off a Sims game my two friends and I created so bare with me Reno/Oc Sanji/OC Suigetsu/OC I don't own most anything!
1. prolog one: guys

**The world's curious adventures (a misc. fanfiction)**

**Chapter one: Prolog part one**

Suigetsu sighed as he got the same old lecture from the chief of Police and he was finger printed for the third time that week alone he wondered how Reno was going to react when he got the phone call asking about this one. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did a rather tipsy looking Reno sway into the room a light red blush across his cheeks  
>"Suigetsu I'm getting really tired of this" He began somehow not slurring every word he spoke Suigetsu rolled his eyes a little bit<br>"You Disturbed me during happy hour again! And I almost got some hot chick's number and instead I get a phone call from the police asking me to come get you"  
>"Well you are my parole officer what was supposed to happen?" Suigetsu asked "And for the record it is always happy hour with you"<br>Reno glared as the boy before him grinned in his devilish way with more of an evil hint in there Reno turned to the police officer  
>"So what'd he do?"<br>"He destroyed the mayor's car!" The cop exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Suigetsu Reno then looked at him the teen didn't even try to deny it  
>"Well when people are happy they do some weird things when I'm happy I like to destroy things" Suigetsu said as if it were just a simple logic and then without further notice or a second thought flipped the desk next to him which just pissed off the police officer but then Reno turned to the officer<br>"So what did he do wrong?" Reno asked curiously the cop's jaw dropped in disbelief was this guy stupid or something? How could he turn around and see that then assume that there was nothing wrong the officer didn't know what to say  
>"HE DESTROYED THE MAYORS CAR!"<br>"So? He was a corrupt bastard any way and also it just made the kid happy" the officer then began to stumble over his words trying to get something out but then sighed in frustration  
>"Just sign his papers and go" The cop said these two were clearly two peas in a pod and it was going to be hell with these two it was no wonder the kid hadn't straightened out.<br>Reno paid the bail and then filled out the papers before walking out Suigetsu in tow Reno tossed the boy the keys  
>"You drive I'm not drunk enough" Reno told him Suigetsu looked confused<br>"I don't have a learners permit and we're in front of a police station"  
>"So?"<br>"Can't argue with that logic" Suigetsu said sliding into the front seat of the car and starting the ignition before driving to the bar where the bad luck trio was complete with the perverted ladies' man Sanji. Sanji worked at the bar although he really wanted to cook each of the three men had a few things in common

One: in their own ways each of them was trouble Sanji had a weakness for women, Suigetsu had a weakness for destruction, and Reno as we have learned has a weakness for any and all kinds of booze

Two: they all lived together in the same house

and last number three: They were all low on cash sense Sanji was the only one who didn't spend his entire pay check Suigetsu had too much bail so whenever he was bailed out he'd pay his friends back, Reno spent his pay check on alcohol so Sanji was really the only one who got paid and paid the bills  
>"You guys need to knock it off and start growing up we still need to figure out how we're going to pay the bills this week" Sanji said as he got Reno some shots of whiskey and Suigetsu a soda<p>

"Well if we're tight on money why don't we just rent those three extra rooms we have?" Suigetsu said  
>"I'm not moving my wine stash I mean uh" Reno said sheepishly Sanji rolled his eyes a little<br>"we'd have to move some things around but yeah I think we could pull that off" Sanji said  
>"Alright I'll put an ad in the paper" Suigetsu said smiling before standing up<br>"Reno get in the car we need to go home"  
>"But I just got here!"<br>"Well I can't drive without an adult" Suigetsu said grabbing him and dragging him towards the car Sanji waved a little bit before sighing this was going to be a long, long day


	2. Prolog two: girls

**The world's curious adventures (a misc. fanfiction)**

**Chapter two: girls point of view**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Shannon shouted frusterated as she brushed some of her curly, dirty blonde hair out of her eyes the three girls lived in a horribly small appartment and honestly it was frusterating they were constantly bumping into each other amoung other things Shannon was a short slim girl about 18 with pale skin and round brown eyes she wore a red sweatshirt with the aquarius symbol on it to represent her love for the web comic "Homestuck" she also wore blue jeans and white sneakers Sam, her friend who also lived in the appartment sighed a little pulling her headphones out of her ears her short brownish black hair reached her jaw line, she had a tall slim figure and round brown eyes with a light skin tone Sam wore a black V cut T-shirt and blue jean capri pants with black sandals she looked at Shannon  
>"I know why do you think we're appartment searching?" Sam asked going back to her computer Shannon glanced over Sam's shoulder and frowned<br>"Sam you're not appartment searching you're singing the pokemon theme song with Cleverbot" Shannon said

Sam smiled sheepishly at her friend seeing as she had been caught Gina, a girl who was a bit shorter than her two friends with pale skin and bright blue eyes that were seen behind her oval shaped red rimmed glasses rolled her eyes as well Gina had long silky black hair that reached a little past her shoulders she wore a japanese red and gold shirt with black pants and sandals as her outfit of choice she sat on the chair across from Sam  
>"Seriously Sam?" she asked as her friend smiled at her<br>"I got bored" Sam said finally frowning and leaning back against the couch Finally Gina smiled and pointed to an add in the paper

"Ha! listen to this Three bedrooms open for rent in a house that already contains three residences two bathrooms, and rent is pretty c  
>heap we could each afford it" Gina said Sam and shannon walked over and checked it out the house looked pretty nice from the picture<br>"Sure who makes the call?" Sam asked the three looked at each other

"NOT IT!" Shannon and Gina both yelled together before Sam could Sam swore loudly

"NOT FAIR!"  
>"Life isn't fair" Shannon said before hurrying to her room and locking herself in so Sam couldn't talk her into making the call instead Sam then turned to Gina just in time to see her run out the door Sam sighed with a bit of a huff before looking at the number in the Paper she picked up the phone and dialed the number to the house that was renting after a few minutes of talking she hung up with a smile just as Gina strolled in<br>"Alright tomorrow we can go check out the house the residences will be out and we can take a look around and see what we think" Sam said Gina smiled and nodded at her  
>"Why are we going while no one is home?"<br>"Apparently the group bickers a lot and they don't want to scare us off" Sam said simply with a shrug this was logical Shannon admitted so the next day the three walked to the house and Sam took the key out from under the mat before entering the house it was nice they found the three rooms that were for rent there was a pool and a hot tub in the back yard the girls agreed it was a good place and decided that it would be great for them later that day Sam called the house back and agreed that each of them would take an empty room the guy on the other end seemed happy enough when Sam hung up  
>"Alright we have two weeks to pack up and move in" Sam said but realized the other two girls were asleep probably because they had worked that day Sam didn't exactly have a job other than writing well she did but she mostly wrote articles for the paper so she didn't really have to leave her house often she smiled a little at the friends she'd tell them when they woke up the next morning unfortunately Sam was forgetting a rather important detail when it came to having roommates that you didn't know, she never set up for the them to meet with any of them but Sam usually had good intuition about people so she wasn't completely bothered unfortunately she also didn't take into consideration how her two best friends would feel about all of this also she hadnt added that the person on the other line was a man.<p> 


	3. The offical Chapter one!

**The world's curious adventures (a misc. fanfiction)**

**Chapter One: they meet!**

"Hurry up you guys our new roommates will be here soon" Suigetsu called as he sat on the couch eating a sandwich Sanji was in the kitchen doing the dishes and Reno was on the back porch sweeping the leaves the two glared at the shinobi who sat doing nothing  
>"You could help us you know" Sanji said glaring Suigetsu seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging and setting his feet on the coffee table Sanji looked up at Reno who rolled his eyes before taking a swig of beer that was in his hand before continuing to sweep Sanji shook his head a little<br>"Am I the only responcible one here?" he asked

The other two looked at each other as if debating their answer telepathically with the other before looking back at Sanji with comepletely straight faces looking as if they were definately going to go some where with this

"Yes" they both said nodding Sanji sweatdropped before sighing  
>"Alright which of you idiots actually spoke to the guy and what's his name any way" Sanji asked<br>"Sam, he and his two friends will be here soon" Suigetsu said Sanji nodded a little bit

"WHat are they like?" Reno asked finishing sweeping before walking into the house Suigetsu shrugged causing the other two to stare at him now confused and also a little bit concerned Suigetsu seeing they were confused decided a verbal cue would probably be better for them to understand  
>"how the hell should I know what they're like?"<br>"You didn't meet with them?" Sanji asked Suigetsu shook his head no before Sanji walked in facing Suigetsu with a stern look  
>"Suigetsu..."<br>"No"  
>"WHY THE HELL NOT?" sanji screamed at the youngest of the three Suigetsu just stared at him not sure why this was such a big deal in the first place<br>"You never said we had too"

"I THOUGHT THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN OBVIOUS!" Sanji screamed at him now flipping out then he turned to Reno as if hopeful  
>"Reno please tell me you were smart enough to actually meet with these people?" Sanji asked Reno thought for a moment before nodding Sanji sighed in relief then suddenly became suspicious<br>"Were drunk?"  
>"No"<br>"You're just telling me what I want to hear then aren't you?" Sanji asked him Reno sighed a little big

"It hurts that you doubt me" Reno said but then seeing the look on Sanji's face Reno knew he was found out and just nodded Sanji then turned his furious wrath on Reno before kicking both of them into a wall  
>"HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO GOD DAMN STUPID?" Sanji shouted before hearing the doorbell ring he headed for the door continuing his rant as he walked the other two staying where they were<p>

"We now know nothing about these people they could be pedophiles or evil scientists or Murdering psycopaths or..." Sanji cut himself off when he opened the door and saw the three young women standing in his doorway  
>"I'm pretty sure I'm not a murdering Psycopath" Sam said then looked to Gina<br>"You wouldn't happen to be an evil scientist would you?" Sam asked Gina shook her head looking to Shannon  
>"You wouldn't happen to be a pedophile would you?" Gina asked Shannon pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head Sanji formed hearts for his eyes<br>"OR THEY COULD BE BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADIES!" he sang happily Reno and Suigetsu shoved the cook backwards out of the door so they could see the three and were puzzled at the sight Reno looked at Suigetsu  
>"I thought you said the guy's name was Sam?"<br>Gina and Shannon laughed a little as Sam blushed and looked at her feet before slowly raising her hand

"It's short for Samantha..." She said it always hurt when people thought she was a guy given she did have sort of a flat chest and her tom boyish attitude and relaxed way of dress. Suigetsu laughed a bit but then saw she was serious and braced himself as Sanji kicked him into a wall  
>"IDIOT HOW DO YOU MISTAKEN ANY OF THESE BEAUTIFUL ANGELS FOR MEN LIKE YOU?" Sanji yelled at him Sam looked to Gina and shannon who both looked a little confused theirselves but Sanji smiled at them<br>"Ladies isn't it a little dangerous for you three to show up to a house with out first interviewing its occupants?" Sanji asked  
>"oh I asked for a meeting I sent an email to someone who goes by the screen name of Lovecook211" Gina said<p>

Suigetsu and Reno glared at Sanji knowing it was his screen name the chef smiled sheepishly  
>"Oh you two know I don't get on the computer much!" sanji shouted Sam raised her hand a little as if she was in school<br>"Can we move in? the moving truck pays by the hour" Sam said Sanji shoved the two other males out the door

"Go get these lovely ladies things might I have the honor of knowing you two's names?" Sanji asked looking to Gina and shannon as he led all of them inside  
>"I'm Gina"<br>"I'm Shannon" SHannon introduced Sanji kissed each girl on their hand in a gentlemanly fashion

"My Name is Sanji but you may call me Mr. Prince" he said the three looked at each other Sam laughed a little before heading out to get her stuff though Sanji protested saying that the other two morons would get it Sam grabbed a box with her name on it and her bean bag chair Reno smiled a little at her  
>"Names Reno by the way and that's Suigetsu" Reno said pointing to Suigetsu who was trying to get Gina's Desk out by himself<br>"Why the hell is this thing so heavy?" he shouted  
>"Because Gina shoved all of her sketchbooks in that desk before she left" Sam explained<br>"Left where you used to live?"  
>"Left her mother's house" Sam said Suigetsu looked at the thing before shaking his head a little bit and looking at Reno<br>"hey Help me with this it's heavy as hell" Suigetsu said Reno rolled his eyes before helping Suigetsu take the desk out of the truck and bring it up to Gina's room it was about two hours before the girls finished getting their things out of the truck and paying the movers now the girls sat on the couch in the living room Sam sitting on the back with her feet resting on the arm rest while the boys sat in the opposite on the love seat but Reno sat on the armrest iwth one leg hanging down and his chin resting on his knee the six sat in awkward silence the only sound that was going on was the ticking of the clock making it all the more awkward for them none really knowing what to say Finally Sam had the courage to speak up  
>"So...what do you guys do for fun around here?" Sam asked curiously tilting her head to the side<br>"Well Sanji usually wails on us for being in the kitchen that count?" Reno asked Sanji glared before shoving him off the armrest and onto the floor Reno groaned in pain before glaring up at Sanji as Suigetsu began to laugh Sanji then looked at the girls  
>"Reno also likes to Drink himself into a stupor with Whisky he steals from my work" Sanji said as Reno got up and resumed his perch on the armrest this time both legs hanging down and his arms folded over his chest glaring at the cook<br>"And I get arrested a lot" Suigetsu said this now seemed to concern the girls  
>"Not usually for hurting people usually for breaking things" Reno explained "I'm his Parol officer"<br>"And I appear to be the only adult in this house" Sanji explained simply

"Enough about us though what do you lovely ladies do?" Sanji asked smiling happily  
>"I write on my laptop most of the time" Sam said<br>"I paint" Gina said  
>"I saw that" Suigetsu said he and Reno had practically broken their backs trying to get her desk and half of her boxes up the stairs and into her room with out killing themselves she had to many supplies<br>"I draw and read a lot" Shannon said after that was said the group went into another awkward silence maybe they all shoul dhave met for drinks or something before the girls had moved in maybe then things wouldn't be as awkward as they were now


End file.
